


trash confessions

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Remus hang out together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185





	trash confessions

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics are from ashnikko "manners"

_Fuck the limelight I want the slimelight_   
_It's high time to collect like a prize fight_   
_Sleep with a nightlight, creep in the night time_   
_MySpace cutie, you can bite me twilight_

"Remus?" Virgil asks, poking his head around the green-splattered door. Remus looks up from his sprawled out position on his bed, head dangling off the edge.

"Tickle Me Emo!" Remus declares exuberantly, attempting to somersault off the bed and landing in a crumpled heap. "Long time, no see!"

"We just saw each other at breakfast," Virgil points out, his lips twitching. Remus scrambles to his feet, grinning.

"Exactly," Remus says. "It's been _forever_."

"I uh-" Virgil pauses, scratching behind one ear. Purple-dyed hair flops over his eyes and he blows it out of his face with a frustrated breath. Remus tilts his head to one side, curious. "Could we hang out maybe?"

"Sure," Remus says without blinking, watching the tension ease from Virgil's strained expression. "What do you wanna do? We could bother my brother. He's supposed to hang out in the Imagination all day. We could pretend to be his subjects and then mess everything up." Remus cackles, throwing his head back.

"As fun as that sounds, maybe another time, dude," Virgil says. He looks amused.

"What about Pattoncake?" Remus asks. "He said he was gonna bake all day. We could put in some... _extras_. Like toothpaste! Ooh, and a grenade! I bet I could make a miniature one! The taste would be _explosive_!"

"Not that either," Virgil says. A tiny laugh escapes before he can stifle it, and Remus grins with delight.

"Lo Lo's harder to annoy, but I bet we could do it," Remus offers. "Switch all his pens around, hide his planner-"

"I don't think messing with Logan's a good idea right now," Virgil says. "Thomas is pretty stressed out about his schedule as is."

"Good point," Remus acknowledges. "Ooh, what about Double D? He's probably just basking under his heat lamp, but still, we could-"

"Remus," Virgil interrupts. "Um." His cheeks flood with color. "Can we just- you know- hang out together? Just the two of us?" His words trail off into an embarrassed mumble and he stares at the floor, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. Remus's eyes light up.

" _Ohhhhh_ ," Remus says, comprehension dawning on him. "Oh! You-" He stalls, his own face stained red. "You really-"

"Yes, really," Virgil says. "I wanna hang out with _you_. I- I like you."

"You do?" Remus asks, his eyes round in surprise. Virgil swallows, his throat painfully dry, as he nods.

"Yeah," he croaks out. "You're- well, you're pretty neat. You know that, right?"

"Not really," Remus says honestly. "My brother says I'm pretty _gross_ , but that's about it."

"Well, Princey's an asshole who's wrong," Virgil says in rebuttal. 

"Eh, I dunno about that," Remus admits. "I am kinda gross. I like that!"

"Yeah, well, I doubt he means it any way you'd actually take pride in," Virgil mumbles. "So he's still an asshole."

"Virgey, I don't know if you've realized this, but sometimes I sleep in a literal trash can," Remus says, pointing to the metal can in the corner. 'Remus' is stenciled on it in shaky green letters.

"And?" Virgil retorts. "Sometimes I sleep under my bed because I'm too freaked out to be that exposed."

"I just like the trash," Remus says cheerfully. "Janus makes me take a bath afterwards, though."

"Anyway, my point is I like your weirdness," Virgil hurries on. "I like that you walk downstairs on your hands and you've convinced your brother you eat deodorant and your creativity is actually pretty cool to _me_ and I like your mustache-"

"I like your hair," Remus says. "And your ass. And you. That's what we're getting to, right?" Virgil laughs, shaky.

"Yeah," he says. "I um, I think so."

"Wanna hang out on my bed and cuddle and talk about the space kraken on my ceiling?" Remus asks. Virgil looks up, automatically, and his mouth sags open a little, seeing the magnificent battle splayed out among the stars.

"I'll take that as a yes," Remus says in satisfaction.


End file.
